Swapping Secret Curses
by MopMustache
Summary: Somebody wants Kyo's soul. Will Kyo give up his soul in exchange for his curse? Summary sucks, tell me if the story does. Read and Review please. My first Fanfic so there's bound to be mistakes. Like Sandwich. Huh? Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.
1. I Want

Sandwich

What if there was a way to switch curses? What if the person you switched with had a black soul? What if Yuki gave up the Zodiac curse in order to switch with me? What if Kyo didn't know? Read and Review please!

To Foreshadow...

"_Yuki?" I asked nervously. This was my only chance. I could be free of my black soul. I could give it to Yuki._

"_Hmm? Yes, Kihaku-san? Was there something you wanted?"_

_I couldn't believe I was doing this. But to finally be rid of the burden was a temptation too great._

"_Please, Yuki…" I stammered, "Please, Yuki…give me your soul…"_

Chapter One

I bowed to Shishou.

"Thank you for allowing me to participate in your dojo, Shishou…" I mumbled.

He smiled. I almost felt guilty all over again. I didn't even have to pay to be in it.

"Thank you for agreeing to cook for me and Kyo in exchange. I'm sure Kyo will be grateful. Have you met him?"

I flushed. He was the reason I was here. I wanted his soul so bad…

"No. I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting him. I have only heard of his martial skill and famous hair," I smiled at the last part. Akito was a good informer.

"What about my hair?" A rough voice called behind me. I spun around.

Kyo Sohma.

I blinked at him. It was orange.

"It's orange…" I said aloud. He flushed red with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. It's orange and all that. Now stop staring and tell me what you're here for already!"

I opened my mouth to reprimand him for his rudeness. Shishou beat me to it.

"Kyo… This is Kuro-Kihaku. She'll be cooking and living here. I won't have you scaring her off. She's free."

Kyo glared at me. I stared back as innocently as I could. I had to make him believe I was harmless…

"Geh…Nothing is free. She wants something. Just look at her!"

I stiffened and turned to face Shishou. Did I really look as if I wanted something? Was I that obvious?

"Kyo…Don't be like that. She is cooking in exchange for lessons."

Guilt washed over me. I was cooking in exchange for a soul.

"Whatever. Just show her the kitchen and grocery money. I'll be in my room."

I frowned. Getting Kyo to switch souls with me might take time. More time than Akito had said.

"Don't worry Kihaku-san. Kyo will get used to you eventually. In the mean time, how about lunch?" Shishou suggested. I nodded in agreement.

The Curse Swapping will have to wait.


	2. Your Soul

Kyo's POV

Kyo's POV

"Hey, Shishou! Where's this Haku person? Isn't she supposed to be cooking?" I called from my room. I didn't smell anything.

I looked at my clock. It was past the usual lunchtime.

_Do I have to do everything myself? Geh…_

I stood up and marched to the kitchen. There was only a pot of boiling water.

_I didn't smell the stove on…Where's the cook?_

I walked over the water. It was a rolling boil now. I didn't see any ingredients around.

"Kyo-san. Nothing's ready yet. I've only just put some water to boil. It hasn't been on but for 5 minutes," said a female voice inches behind me.

I jumped. "Gah! Don't sneak up on me! And what do you mean the water's been on for 5 minutes!? It's a rolling boil!"

_I didn't hear her or feel her heat…I guess I'm just really hungry…_

She walked past me and peered into the pot. There was no surprise on her face. She actually looked slightly smug...

"Lunch will be done soon. Give it about 10 minutes. Why don't you get the table ready… since you aren't doing anything."

_She's ordering me around! In Shishou's house! She hasn't even been here for an hour and she's ordering me around!_

"Don't tell me what to do! And don't lie! You can't possibly make a meal for 3 in 10 minutes with just boiling water!"

She turned away from me, her light eyes flashed an orangey red and her black hair flipped menacingly. I understood what she meant.

_Watch me, amateur._

She blew softly on the water. I rolled my eyes.

"If you want to make the water go down, you turn the dial right here…" I reached for the knob. It was still turned to 'off'. My eyes widened.

_!?_

I looked at the pot of water again. It was still boiling.

_She must have just turned it off when I wasn't looking…_

I relaxed. Only for a moment. I knew she must have quick movements for me not to catch this. I leaned against the counter. She looked a little nervous.

_Good. She needs to know that this place isn't fun and games…!?_

She had put both of her hands firmly on the sides of the pot and lifted it.

"Hey! You'll burn yourself!" I reached to take the pot. I wasn't thinking of my own safety.

…

It wasn't hot. The pot wasn't hot, but the water was boiling. I dropped it in surprise. Cool water splashed over both of us. I heard a low hiss escape her lips.

"Shishou is calling you," she whispered harshly. She looked pissed. Her normally amber eyes were almost completely red and her wet hair clung to her face and shoulders.

_Shishou? He's not calling…_

"Kyo! Could you come help me with this, please?" Shishou called from somewhere.

_Shishou is calling me?_

"I suggest you leave. Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes," she growled.

"Hai," I agreed quickly. I didn't want to mess with her anymore…

Kuro-Kihaku's POV

_Kyo…he's so clumsy…I hope his soul isn't._

I waited until he left the room before I placed the pot back on the stove. I filled it with water again and started to wipe up the water on the floor. I was done in 5 minutes

_I suppose this soul has its benefits but it's getting old…_

I ran to the bathroom. I was as quiet as ever. It wasn't a problem changing in less than 2 minutes.

When I got back to the kitchen, the rice cooker was steaming, the oven was beeping and the water was at a violent boil.

_Kyo was trying to tell me about this little dial…_

I reached out to it and pulled. It popped off in my hand. Embarrassed, I jammed it back on. A small fire sputtered under the pot of water. I jumped back.

_Fire! I have to turn it off!_

I smacked at the dial until it turned to the off button.

_Stupid soul. I can't believe I'm so weak to something like 'fire'. I wonder what the weakness is to Kyo's soul._

I opened to oven.

_They cook fish? I like it raw, but not that sushi stuff…Bleah…_

I placed the fish neatly on a plate.

_Rice…_

I put that neatly in a bowl. The ideal human lunch was ready. In less than 10 minutes.

_I wonder if Kyo would mind becoming a soul stealer in place of the Cat. Akito's explanation gives the impression that he would jump at the opportunity…_

"Lunch!" I called.

Kyo walked in, apparently Shishou sent him over to help. He was still wet. I walked by him and breathed in deeply.

_His soul smells so fresh and clean…_

_I want it…now…_


End file.
